


Ray of Sunshine

by RainySteve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: One of them just had to do it





	Ray of Sunshine

Nico didn’t exactly get why he liked this particular clearing so much. Most people avoided it since the Battle of the Labyrinth took place here and it stirred bad memories. You could tell where it ended and it began because the grass always had a dead yellow tinge. Mmhh maybe that was one of the reasons. On this particular day though, Nico could only think about how he wished the grass was a brighter shade of sunshine so that it resembled….ugh. What was wrong with him? 

  
The memories of this morning came flooding back even though the whole reason he was there was precisely to run away from the most embarrassing moment of his life.   
He’d been pretending to eat when one of Will’s siblings -a girl about his age with a bright, flirty smile- kindly pointed out Nico drooling all over him. He’d turned around and caught him red-handed. But, damn him, he’d been so nice about it! He blushed, which didn’t help cus he looked adorable, and then gave him an awkward wave alerting the whole table! It was then that Percy had looked up and decently said nothing, although he looked like he wanted to laugh. This of course was Clarisse’s cue to notice the unwinding catastrophe and, soon, around twenty burly spawns of Ares were catcalling like there was no tomorrow. 

  
Nico did what every honorable person would, he ran away and formulated a way to live in the woods and never come back.   
“Who needs people anyway?” He asked the ground as he yanked small pieces of grass. 

  
“You have a point there,” the son of Hades jumped at the sound of Will’s voice. This would never end. “But some of them are not all that bad. Even Clarisse isn’t horrible sometimes.”

  
“Hasn’t she threatened to kill you ever day since you got here?”

“People have different ways of expressing their affection.” Gods did he have to make everything sound like a poem? “Sorry about earlier,” Nico could see an hour-long apology coming, his time in the infirmary taught him Will liked to rant. “Selene didn’t mean to embarrass you, she’s actually really nice and thinks you’re like some cool rockstar. And I don’t disagree. I mean, you’re cool. And I’m sorry for …erm…putting you through that. I didn’t know how to respond and I panicked. I mean I waved, what was that? You just make me so nervous. In a good way.” His speech came to an abrupt end once he realized what he said. Nico finally turned around to see him go beet red, noticing for the first time how his blush extended to his neck. 

  
They stared at each other in awkward silence for a while, waiting for the other to talk or bolt. Nico said the first thing that came to mind, anything to stop the silence. “How did you know I was here?” 

  
“Percy told me. He said I should talk to you and that if you weren’t in your cabin I should try looking here.”

Damn Percy! He tried looking a Will’s face again, of course Percy sent him. He’d been trying to play match maker ever since he caught the look on his face when he mentioned him once. Oh he was good. Just yesterday he’d told him to just go for it, as if it were THAt easy. It took him years to make a move on Annabeth, he was one to talk. But, looking at the tall blonde boy now, he was actually considering it. He seemed just as weirded out by the situation as he was, which put him at ease, and being alone with him felt different. Without everyone looking, Nico wasn’t as reluctant to get closer. “Okay, so…” He was going to do it, “I dunno maybe you’d want to…” C'mon DiAngelo, “hang out some time, make it up to me for almost ruining my street cred back there.” 

  
Will laughed, a melodious laughter that was probably hitting some perfect notes. At first Nico panicked, was he laughing at his proposal? Then he reached for his hand and kissed his cheek. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
